


New Opportunity

by NocturnaIV



Series: Coffee &  Music [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 21 days of Yule with Descendants, Christmas Prompt, Day 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “As you can tell from Audrey's comment. I don't really do the whole 'big celebration' thing.” Uma commented, “And since you will be practicing my songs, I thought I would be able to supervise you.”“Sure, that would help-” Harry stopped and looked at her in surprise "Wait... What?"
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Coffee &  Music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036749
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24
Collections: 21 days of Yule with Descendants





	New Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

It's been almost two months since Harry took his first step and walked into this coffee shop. And the only thing that he has been able to demonstrate was that all his experience in front of the camera, his ability to speak for interviews, and his years in the theater were dust that was blown away when it came to Uma. Because in her presence he was a complete mess.

Well, not complete.

But at least something embarrassing must have happened to him while he was taking a break.

Uma, on the other hand, was always radiant. The coffee shop was owned by three very motherly women who happened to be Uma's best friend's _aunts._ She was helping as a waitress and barista while Audrey, her friend, worked in the kitchen creating the most delicious pastries Harry had ever tasted. But there was something better than a chocolate cake in that place. The sight of Uma humming her own melodies and immersed in her world was something for which that Christmas he wasn’t going to spare the cost of getting Gil the best gift in the world. If it weren't for him, surely Harry would be freezing outside, admiring from a distance.

“All in order?” Uma sprinkled his coffee with cinnamon before pouring the hot mug in front of him.

“I have realized that this is the only place without Christmas decorations,” Harry commented, appreciating any excuse to be able to chat with her.

Uma rested the tray on the side of her right hip and shrugged. But Audrey appeared from the kitchen.

“Uma has no Christmas spirit. And she vowed to destroy my precious glass stars if I only put one in this year.” The girl looked at Harry “Do you like Christmas?”

“How can you hear everything while you are confined in there?” Uma accused, but only got Audrey to laugh maliciously.

Harry shrugged.

“My family doesn't have many traditions. My father used to travel a lot. And my older sister took care of CJ and me.” Harry recalled, “The most festive thing we did was watch Christmas movies.”

“And now?” Uma leaned against her table, with interest.

“Job. Although many sessions are prepared weeks in advance, clients are going crazy this month.” Harry shrugged, all too aware of the way Uma seemed to close the distance between them. “And sometimes you have to redo a full photoshoot. The previous Christmas I was working.”

“Oh God, you guys are one to another.” Audrey rolled her eyes before heading back to the kitchen.

Harry looked at Uma and she took one last look around. No customers were arriving yet. Harry's breaks used to be at unusual times. Uma sat across from him and leaned her chin on her hand, staring at him. He felt strange. Uma knew that he was completely and utterly in love with her. Much more than a simple crush. Harry knew it showed in the way he looked at her. Or in his inability to behave like a person with his senses coordinated. But for some reason, she found that _not strange._ Or at least good enough to smile at Harry. Uma looked at him through her lashes, but she wasn't flirting with him. Oh no, it was worse. Much worse. Uma was _savoring him._

And of course, Harry knew he was attractive. But Uma wasn't looking at his features or his physique. She enjoyed the mess that Harry was. And he could swear to all the Gods that if things continued like this, he was going to have a spontaneous convulsion. Because there was nothing more attractive than a person who acted as his owner and sovereign of his soul.

“And this year do you have a job?” Uma asked.

He swallowed to clear his voice.

“I think I’m somehow free. They asked me to practice my lines.”

Uma nodded and gestured for him to wait while she went to the kitchen. Harry watched her until she disappeared in the kitchen and only then he breathed. Harry looked at his coffee and forced himself to relax. Which wasn't easy when he just wanted to close the distance between them, hold her hand, and… everything got confused in his mind. Harry used to take initiative easily. He was used to using his best smile and charisma to get people to bow to him. More if they were attracted to him. All his life, because of his height, physique, and personality, Harry had been the dominant one in most of his interactions.

But with Uma, he was just following her. And he enjoyed feeling the expectation. Harry drank from his coffee. Something about him found it seriously stimulating how she was quick to respond and handle any kind of situation while wearing her mint waitress uniform.

“Stay still.”

And he immediately obeyed, holding up his mug. Uma put down a plate of gingerbread cookies and stood behind him. Uma's fingers slid down his arms and he had to bite his lower lip. She was touching him over his clothes, but it was still the most intimate thing Harry had ever experienced his entire life. Uma pressed herself into his back and covered his hands with hers. She straightened the mug before it spilled any liquid and slowly helped him set it down on the table. Uma leaned over his ear.

“Good boy.”

She played with the turtleneck of his red shirt for a second. Uma broke away, walked around the table, and sat across from Harry. Uma looked at him expectantly, with a smirk. Harry was slow to detach his tongue from the roof of his mouth and swallowed.

“Thank you.”

“I guess you wouldn't want to stain your clothes. Today you are very elegant.” Uma complimented, looking approvingly at him.

He bit back a smile behind his mug. Because a few days ago Uma had told him that red looked good on him. That, plus the occasion where she had complimented his makeup and the other day where Uma dropped the fact that she liked the way his tight pants fit made him, made him come up with that outfit.

Uma pointed to the plate of cookies and he ate one. Audrey was amazing with baking. He had never had a sweet tooth, but Audrey could poison him, and he would still eat her desserts.

“I don't think I told you but congratulations on getting the part.” Uma commented out loud “Gil told me this was your dream.”

Harry nodded. He was used that everything Uma knew about him came first-hand from Gil. It didn't bother him. Because if Harry expected to be the one to speak coherently, she wouldn't even know his last name.

“For a while, I thought it was a lost dream. People seemed more interested in me as a model than as an actor. But one of the composers recommended me.” Harry didn't know the person yet, but he was ready to thank them for life “And it has all the elements I've been looking for.”

“Really?” Uma raised her eyebrows with interest “Why?”

“It’s not a big production and for now only the first ten chapters are approved. But it’s a project made with passion. It’s also a musical. It's a pirate series, the cast is remarkably diverse, which is realistic.” Harry was carried away by his ideas and leaned across the table to speak to her with greater confidence.” The fact that Harriet put me through hours of sword training finally pays off because it's one of the requirements. My character is pansexual, but he isn’t treated as a flirt. Although he’s charismatic except with his romantic interest. And the lyrics are amazing.”

Uma laughed and nodded, satisfied with his answer.

“As you can tell from Audrey's comment. I don't really do the whole 'big celebration' thing.” Uma commented, “And since you will be practicing my songs, I thought I would be able to supervise you.”

“Sure, that would help-” Harry stopped and looked at her in surprise “Are you the composer of _Lost Revenge?_ ”

“Composer, lyricist and adviser to the scriptwriters.” Uma cocked her face “You inspired me to try my music again. And I have total control of what I do in this project.” She laughed, “So you want to spend Christmas together?”

Harry looked at her in total surprise. The bell over the door announced a new customer, so Uma got up. She looked down at his face, waiting for an answer. Harry could only nod. She smirks.

“Don't worry, Gil will give me your address. I'll make dinner.” Uma slid her thumb along the profile of his lower lip “Let's see if you make the same expression with my food as you do with Audrey's desserts. You choose a good movie and wine.” She leaned in his direction “We can have our little celebration for our new beginning.”

Uma pulled away and Harry buried his face in his hands to silence the urgent and pitiful ‘ _Marry me’_ ' that he wanted so desperately to come out of his mouth.

He was doomed and was going to die at Christmas. But he had no regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> You can see the prompt list on Tumblr: [Here](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/636077486816559104/21-days-of-yule-with-descendants-hi-my-luvs-last)


End file.
